A primera vista
by Cami-nyan
Summary: For Elise- murmuro el rubio-Si, precisamente, como la conoces?-Era la cancion favorita de mamá, y papá siempre la tocaba para ella... SasuNaru, un poco muy romanticon contiene YAOI Romance y ¿Humor? One-shot


_**Disclaimer 1: Ammy: Naruto**_y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, si fueran míos, la historia sería totalmente diferente, **Kyo:** en otras palabras, no quieren ni saber cómo sería xD **Ammy:** ¬¬ el punto, lo hago sin fines lucrativos

**Disclaimer 2: Kyo: C**ontiene **YAOI [**Relación Chico x Chico**] **si no les gusta, fácil, no lo lean…

**Disclaimer 3: Kyo: L**a historia es Invención de la Maniaca cabe… **Ammy:** Cof Cof! Ujum! U-Ú **Kyo: **Bien, de la cabecita de Ammy-sama, si ven alguna parecida, por favor avisarnos ;)

**Aviso Final: Kyo: S**i que jodes ¬¬ **Ammy: **y que le hacemos ¬¬*, el fic es un **AU [**Universo Alterno**] **& **OoC [O**ut **o**f **C**haracter**] **Ahora sí, sin más, que lean!~Nya!

…

…_**A Primera Vista…**_

…

El Uzumaki corría de un lado a otro persiguiendo al gato de la casa.

-Iruka, tienes que hacer algo con él, o sino el dueño de la casa se pondrá molesto- decía un adulto de cabello blanco sin despegar sus ojos de un libro de pasta Naranja- Y no queremos que pase eso ¿Verdad?- dijo mientras bajo su misteriosa mascara se dibujaba una sonrisa- Además, no es mi alumno- termino de picarlo-

-Ya, ya entendí Kakashi-kun, voy a ver qué hago con el- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba al distraído Gato que corría hacia el-

-Já gato malvado, mi refuerzo Iruka te tiene, ¡ahora debes entregarte!- dijo Naruto con una cara malvada-

-¡Mew!-

-Ya Naruto, cálmate, si sigues haciendo bulla y desorden, el señor Uchiha se enojara-

-Ahh pero que tiene que ver conmigo, ¡yo no estoy haciendo nada malo!- Iruka lo miro mientras levantaba una ceja-

-Mira no mas como dejaste la sala!- dijo mientras señalaba la sala que estaba súper desordenada, llena de aruños de Naruto y del "gato malvado"- Ponte a arreglar esto Naruto, es una orden- dijo Autoritario Iruka mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la mesa con Kakashi-

-Bien- dijo Naruto y se puso a arreglar la salita, al buen rato se sentó junto a Iruka y el gato se sentó junto a él- Ya termine, ves…como nueva- hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio- "Neko" –Leyó en la placa del collar del gato- que nombre tan original!- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos- Iruka- el castaño lo volvió a ver- ¿Me puedo ir?- pregunto con una mueca de cansancio-

-No Naruto, debes quedarte, para aprender del negocio de tu padre-

-Pero estoy aburrido- protesto Naruto-

-Ahh suspiro cansado Iruka- ¿por qué no vas a ver que hace Sasuke-kun?- pregunto mientras sobaba sus sienes

-No!, yo no quiero ir a conocer a ese chico que no sale de esa habitación para siquiera saludar- exclamo Naruto mientras señalaba una puerta grande-

-Pues tendrás que ir!- dijo Iruka sin un ápice de paciencia mientras que tomaba a Naruto y lo arrastraba al estudio, Kakashi solo veía la escena divertido- entra!- dijo mientras abría la puerta y arrastraba al rubio- Perdón Sasuke-kun, Naruto estaba aburrido y pensamos que podía estar un rato contigo- dijo Iruka mientras empujaba a Naruto que tenía sus ojos cerrados negándose a ver a la persona frente a él, Sasuke por su parte se levanto y se encontró con un rubio que era lanzado hacia él a toda velocidad, lo único que pudo hacer fue extender los brazos para que al impactar no se golpeara, o lo golpeara a él, e inconscientemente este fue un gesto como si estuviera recibiendo al rubio que era catapultado hacia el-

-Te lo recomiendo Sasuke-kun- dijo Iruka saliendo nervioso de la habitación con una gota de sudor recorriendo sus sienes-

-Qué diablos 'ttebayo!- exclamo Naruto al sentirse acojinado, sentado sobre algo mullido y suave (Kyo: xD)

Sasuke no había articulado palabra, se había quedado mudo al ver semejante rubio tan… lindo? sobre él, le llamo la atención las marcas en sus mejillas como si fueran bigotes de gato; quedo aun mas impactado al ver los hermosos ojos azules que se velan al momento en el que el rubio decidió abrir los ojos.

El rubio seguía impresionado con la fuerza y velocidad con la que Iruka lo había aventado y no sintió dolor en el impacto, solo que algo, o alguien para ser más específico, lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, se sorprendió al ver la belleza del muchacho que lo sostenía, unos ojos negros y un cabello de igual color pero con ligeros y tenues brillos azules, un rosado sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al ver la comprometedora posición que los envolvía.

-Y-yo, lo l-lamento, Iruka-sensei… me obligo, me lanzo, mejor dicho me tiro, y… Gomen- se excuso el rubio mientras que hacia movimientos con sus manos sin moverse ni un solo centímetro-

-N-no, no hay problema- dijo Sasuke sin moverse tampoco-

-Gomenasai!- exclamo exaltado el rubio al descubrirse aun sentado en las piernas del pelinegro, se escurrió con rapidez poniéndose de pie- Lo siento de verdad, no me había fijado, y estaba muy cómodo- un fuerte color rojo cubrió las mejillas del pelinegro y el rubio cayó en cuenta de que fue lo que dijo- _Ah! Diablos, no debí haber dicho eso!- _Pensó el rubio mientras que un color rojo se extendía también por sus mejillas-

-N-no te preocupes- dijo casi en un susurro Sasuke-

-Soy Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto- dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano-

-Soy Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha- dijo tomando con agrado la mano del rubio-

-Que hacías?- pregunto curioso Naruto-

-Practicaba un poco- dijo Sasuke señalando el piano que estaba tras el-

-Wow, ¿puedo escucharte un poco?- pregunto tímidamente-

-Claro…-dijo Sasuke dibujando una media sonrisa y sentándose en la silla frente al piano y haciéndole señas para que se sentara junto a él, el rubio acato y se sentó junto a el, Sasuke empezó a tocar una melodía suave y Naruto se transporto a un recuerdo demasiado antiguo y doloroso para su gusto-

**F**l**a**s**h **B**l**a**c**k**!**!

Un apuesto hombre rubio tocaba el piano con una sonrisa, para la mujer que tenia sentada al lado, una pelirroja radiante con una linda bebe, con las mismas características, en brazos, la melodía seguía tocando y un rubio de cabello desordenado siendo perseguido por otro, pero con una larga coleta, llegaron donde se encontraban sus padres…

-Oto-san, Oka-san, Aniki me está persiguiendo- decía el oji azul con rayitas en sus mejillas-

-Porque tomo mi último chocolate!- dijo inflando los cachetes el mayor-

-Deidara, Naruto, no peleen más- dijo dulcemente el hombre mientras detenía la melodía-

-Haii- dijeron los dos-

Unos días después los tres hombres de la familia Uzumaki se encontraban vestidos de negro…

-Lo Lamento mucho Minato- un hombre de edad madura, cabello negro y tez blanca, era la persona que le daba las condolencias a Minato-

-No te disculpes Fugaku, si era hora, así lo era y ya…- dijo Minato reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar-

-Toda mi familia te da nuestro más sincero pésame- dijo mientras detrás de el salía un pelinegro con una coleta baja y le hacia una reverencia-

-Sasuke está en el internado, así que no pudo venir y Oka-san estaba muy dolida así que le dijimos que se quedara en casa-

-Miren, si es el pequeño Itachi, te alegrara saber que aquí esta Deidara- de repente la cara del menor se puso un poco roja- No me imagino cómo estará Mikoto, ella era la mejor amiga de Kushina- susurro Minato

-Donde están tus niños Minato?-

-Están en otra habitación, no quiero que estén aquí, no ahora- susurro-

-Te entiendo- dijo el azabache-

-Te parece si vamos donde están ellos-

-Claro, no abra problema con las demás personas?-

-No, no creo, Jiraya-sama y Tsunade-sama se encargaran- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la habitación, cuando llegaron encontraron a Deidara intentando consolar al menor, Naruto-

-Konichiwa, Deidara, Naruto- saludo Fugaku-

-Konichiwa Naru-chan, Dei-kun- saludo Itachi-

-Hola Fugaku-sama, Itachi-chan- dijo cortes mente Deidara poniéndose de pie mientras hacia una reverencia-

-Konichiwa- susurro Naruto inclinando su cabeza aun sentado en el suelo- Oto-san, por qué no podemos ir donde esta mi Oka-san y Yuki-chan?- (N/a: nombre ficticio de la "hermanita" de Naruto xD) pregunto con lagrimitas el pequeño, Minato miro confundido a su hijo mayor-

-Le explique a Naru, que mami y Yuki se fueron al cielo, pero nosotros no podemos ir-

-Te va a crecer la nariz como a pinocho- le susurro Itachi a Deidara-

-Shhh- le respondió este-

-Si Naru, nosotros no podemos ir porque Kami-sama los ha llamado solo a ellos, pero nosotros iremos en algún tiempo a verlas a ellas- explico Minato al captar la idea de Deidara, al parecer tuvo que inventar eso para calmar a Naruto-

-Yo quiero ver a Oka-san!- dijo con unas lagrimas resbalando por su cara mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre-

-¿Oto-san, puedes tocar algo?- pregunto Deidara-

-Haii- dijo Minato mientras caminaba al piano-

-Fugaku-san, escucha con nosotros- dijo Naruto al ver al hombre con la mirada perdida, este asintió con una sonrisa-

-Ita-chan siéntate conmigo- pidió Deidara haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara- que te pasa, pareciera que tuvieras fiebre-

-No es nada- dijo Itachi sentándose junto a Deidara antes de que este quisiera tocarle la frente-

Minato empezó a tocar….

**E**n**d **o**f** F**l**a**s**h **B**a**c**k**...**

**-**Für Elise- susurro Naruto-

-Si, como lo supiste?- pregunto Sasuke sin dejar de tocar-

-Era la canción favorita de mamá, y mi padre la tocaba para ella- dijo el rubio con nostalgia-

-Lo lamento- dijo Sasuke deteniéndose de golpe-

-Puedo tocarla contigo?- pregunto el rubio mientras dibujaba una sonrisa aun nostálgica-

-Si tú quieres…- dijo Sasuke sin levantar la mirada-

-Hey, mírame- dijo el rubio tomándolo del mentón- no te preocupes, eso paso hace mucho…- dijo sonriéndole-

-Está bien- dijo Sasuke sonriendo de vuelta- Empezamos- coloco sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano- 1, 2, 3- estaba a punto de empezar, pero al ver a Naruto estático se asusto- Estas bien?- pregunto colocando su mano sobre su hombro-

-Sí, es solo que….- las mejillas se le colorearon de rojo- no me la sé muy bien-

-No te preocupes, hagámoslo despacio- dijo el pelinegro- tengo una mejor idea- susurro mientras se levantaba y se colocaba tras el- yo te guio- tomo una de las manos del rubio y empezó a presionar los dedos de este haciendo que el tocara las teclas, así ambos empezaron a tocar la melodía-

_**Mi Re# Mi Re# Mi Si Re Do La…**_

-w-

-Naruto, es hora de irnos- anuncio Minato saliendo de la oficina junto a Fugaku- Donde está Naruto?- pregunto acercándose a la mesa donde "debería" estar Kakashi, Iruka y Naruto….- Que rayos?- dijo enojado al ver una notica sobre la mesa-

-"Nos fuimos, (ya lo note) volveremos en unos minutos, o tal vez no…

Iruka & Kakashi

PD: Naruto está con Sasuke, casi destroza la casa junto a "Neko"

Sayonara… I & K" – leyó en voz alta Fugaku- crees que Naruto y Sasuke terminen como Deidara e Itachi? – Pregunto divertido haciendo sonrojar al rubio frente a él-

-Fugaku!- dijo sonrojado….- pero me has dado una idea…-

-w-

-Naruto no crees que esto está mal?- dijo Sasuke siendo besado por Naruto una vez más- Que dirán nuestros padres?- dijo para ser callado de nuevo por los labios del rubio-

- Y como es que Itachi y Deidara si pueden estar juntos y nosotros no?- dijo mientras lo abrazaba-

-Bueno, bueno, ya, se lo tendremos que decir, pero toquemos otra vez, estaban dispuestos a tocar…-

-Sasuke, Naruto- dijeron al unisonó los mayores, tenemos una noticia para ustedes- los menores se dieron la vuelta-

-Que sucede Oto-san- pregunto Sasuke poniéndose de pie-

-Para darles un lazo mas fuerte a las empresas Uzumaki y Uchiha vamos a casarlos a ustedes- dijo Minato sonriendo- "De seguro que con esta broma quedan helados"- pensó mientras su sonrisa se volvía más zorruna-

-Es una noticia genial Oto-chan, la verdad es que Sasuke y yo empezamos una relación, lo íbamos a tratar luego con ustedes, la noticia nos cae genial- dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a Sasuke; los que quedaron helados fueron Fugaku y Minato-

-Aunque para eso no estaban ya Itachi y Deidara? Bueno eso da como igual… con tal de estar con Naruto- dijo el menor de los Uchiha mientras correspondía el abrazo del rubio-

-La verdad era una broma- Fugaku hizo una pausa- pero si así lo quieren, para mí está bien, tú qué dices Minato-

-Si eso es lo que quieren yo no me opondré, pero deberíamos esperar un poco más para el matrimonio, es decir, acaban de conocerse…- dijo sonriendo Minato, la verdad su hijo le recordaba cada vez más su esposa, siempre con una sorpresa que ni siquiera te esperas-

-Bien y gracias- dijo Sasuke sonriendo mientras se apegaba mas a Naruto-

-Todo lo que puede pasar si nuestros hijos se conocen y ya- dijo Minato sonriendo-

-Tienes razón- corroboro el pelinegro-

-Crees en el amor a primera vista?- pregunto Naruto-

-Sí, aunque creo más en el hilo rojo del destino- dijo Sasuke dándole un pequeño beso-

-Baka- susurro Naruto sonrojado haciendo reír al moreno…

**The End..**

**Reviews? :3**


End file.
